1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to voltage and current regulator circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit which eliminates noise spikes in pulse width modulators used in such regulator circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulse width modulator (PWM) voltage regulators provide closely regulated voltage or current outputs with high electrical efficiency. They also generate high level, high frequency electrical noise, with frequency components typically in the 20 MHz range. Radiation at this frequency does not require wires for effective transmission. This radiation is undesirable for many reasons including interference with communications signals and easy detection by hostile forces. Because of the high levels and frequencies of the noise, effective spike suppression is difficult at best, if not impossible.